Alexander Morrison
This is the property of Skullguy123 This page is currently under construction Design Appearance Personality Abilities Equipment * Duel Disk: * Duel Runner: Biography Relationships Deck the Duelist Kingdom arc, Joey's Deck is comprised of mostly Warrior and Beast-Warrior-Type monsters. He uses few Magic and Trap Cards, the ones that do mostly allowing him to power up his monsters or weaken enemy monsters. His favorite card is "Flame Swordsman", but he rarely uses it after Duelist Kingdom. Joey's signature move during Duelist Kingdom was to use a combo of "Time Wizard" and "Baby Dragon" to weaken enemy monsters and aging "Baby Dragon" into "Thousand Dragon". Joey also uses "Graverobber" to steal enemy cards for his own usage (note that in the anime "Graverobber" can take any card from the opponent's Graveyard, not just Magic cards), and adds the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to his Deck after he wins it from Rex Raptor. With the exception of Battle City, when he lost the "Red-Eyes" to a Rare Hunter, Joey would make usage of the dragon throughout the series, gradually adding support cards for it to his Deck. In the Battle City arc, Joey's Deck is more balanced. He relies on Warriors again and incorporates Gamble cards that rely on coin flips, dice rolls or other games of chance and luck, "Graceful Dice" and "Skull Dice" being two such cards that become a permanent part of Joey's Deck. His reliance on these cards contrasts the other Duelists in the series including Yugi and Kaiba, as Joey does not have access to the powerful cards they do and relies on luck to win. Other cards that become mainstays in his Deck include "Alligator Sword", "Swordsman of Landstar", and "Panther Warrior", and the Magic Cards "Scapegoat" and "Giant Trunade". As he defeats opponents Joey adds "Jinzo", "Insect Queen", and "The Legendary Fisherman" to his Deck, "Jinzo" becoming one of Joey's best monsters as the series progresses. iba's signature cards are his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" and the Fusion Monster formed from the three dragons, the "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", all of which serve as the key boss monsters to Kaiba's Decks throughout the series. His decks primarily rely on a Beatdown strategy to aggressively overwhelm his opponents with a roster of monsters with high attack. During Duelist Kingdom, Kaiba's Magic and Trap cards supplement this strategy by disabling opposing monsters, such as "Shadow Spell" or "Defense Paralysis" to stop his opponent from gaining any advantage against him. Kaiba also uses a combo of "Saggi the Dark Clown" and "Crush Card", destroying all monsters in his opponent's Deck with more than 1500 ATK, further inhibiting their ability to defend against him ecks are most famous for his "Dark Magician". Yugi's Deck probably has the most variety and balance of any other character's Deck in the series, and is sometimes referred to as a Strategy Deck. His original Deck mostly composed of low Level EARTH and DARK monsters, which he supplements with Magic Cards to perform effective combos. The Deck also had Exodia in it, which he used in the first episode to defeat Kaiba, but Weevil Underwoodthrew them overboard on the ship to Duelist Kingdom, and Joey Wheeler was only able to recover two of them, so Yugi abandoned Exodia. During the Battle City arc, he keeps the theme of having EARTH and DARK monsters and adds more control cards to the deck which allow him to manipulate an opponent's cards, such as "Brain Control", "Lightforce Sword" and "Mystical Refpanel". During this time Yugi debuted his Magnet Warriors, Royal Knights, and "Dark Magician Girl", which would become mainstays in his Deck for the rest of the series, and included more Effect Monsters. He also includes more support for the "Dark Magician", such as "Magical Dimension" and "Diffusion Wave-Motion". Yugi's Deck contains Joey's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" after he wins it from the Rare Hunter, but he eventually returns it to Joey. Aside from the Red-Eyes and the Egyptian God Cards he acquires during the tournament, Yugi's rarest card is "Dark Magician". Yugi's Deck mostly focuses on Warrior and Spellcaster-Type monsters, contrasting Seto Kaiba who uses Fiend and Dragon-Type monsters, or cards with a technological theme to them Thematically, many of Yusei's cards lean towards being either Warrior or Machine-Type monsters. He also relies heavily on "Junk"-themed cards like "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and "Junk Barrage". Fitting with the motif, Yusei's cards generally appear as rather weak in ATK and/or low in Levels with limited usage, but combined together for various innovative tactics. He also makes regular use of recycling his cards, either returning them to his hand/field or activating their effects from the Graveyard. To compensate for most of his monsters having limited ATK, he also uses cards that focus on Burn effects, such as "Junk Barrage" and "Cosmic Blast". His main tactic is to Summon various Synchro Monsters, most often "Junk Warrior" with various support cards for them. To aid him he relies on the "Synchron" archetype, enabling him to Summon various Synchro Monsters in a single turn as his tendency towards low-level non-Synchro Monsters gives him more fine control over which Synchro Monster can Summon at a given time. His basic strategy usually entails either swarming the field, building off his previous monsters to build up his lower-level monsters. He has also at times relied on other Summoning methods, including Tribute Summon and Fusion Summon. His ace card, "Stardust Dragon", aids him in a more defensive style. At the same time, be originally kept it in reserve, using it during special occasions and as a backup plan. From the WRGP arc onwards, he puts much more emphasis on its Summoning, even using more cards the exploit its presents and effect. He has periodically gained more powerful variations of this card, including include "Majestic Star Dragon", "Shooting Star Dragon", "Stardust/Assault Mode" and "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste". His strongest card, "Shooting Quasar Dragon", represents the pinnacle of his Synchro Summoning tactics. His Deck contains a large array of Trap Cards, which he uses in Turbo Duels to supplement his Speed Spells. Even his Standing Decks tend to contain a higher amount of Trap Cards than most other characters Duels Trivia * I